


Adar & Ion: Go Fish!

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, vignette.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princeling Legolas learns how to swim, and all because of…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Go Fish!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Adar & Ion: Go Fish!

Series: Adar & Ion

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina & Cal

Rate: K+

Warning: Humor, fluff, vignette.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: **AU.**

Summary: Princeling Legolas learns how to swim, and all because of…

Note: _Just a bunny I had._

 **Mirkwood**

Thranduil walked with his elfling outside the palace. He had put the crown and his title behind, in order to be with his elfling alone today. Thranduil heard from his guards how his princeling was dealing without him, and he was concerned about him. It seemed to him that his elfling was more eager to be with him than the guards who watched him from getting hurt. Thranduil figured that he needed to spend more time with his ion.

He glanced over at his elfling who ran around everywhere, curiosity in his eyes. Thranduil noticed Legolas stop by the edge of the river.

"Ion?" Thranduil asked as he knelt beside his elfling.

Princeling Legolas moved his hand, as he pointed at the river, and asked in his soft and sweet voice, "Why is the fish not going?"

Thranduil only stared at his son, not knowing what he should answer.

"Go fish!" Legolas ordered the fish.

The fish was still there, staring at the princeling with its unmoving eyes.

"Ada, tell him to go." Princeling Legolas muttered to his Adar, still watching the fish.

"I cannot order to him to go." Thranduil softly said to his ion, and then he added, "It lives in the river."

Thranduil then noticed his elfling slowly lowering himself into the river, and was felt alarmed. "Ion, what are you doing? Get away from the river…" and then he hurried to his elfling held him, not wanting him to fall into the river.

"I want to be in the river, to… to…"

"Swim?" Thranduil asked."Do you want me to show you how, my sweet elfling?"

Legolas nodded at him as he touched the water. He shivered at first, the river water seemed very cold to him.

"Is it too cold for you?" Thranduil asked with concern, not wanted his ion to freeze in the river.

Legolas nodded to his Adar. Thranduil caught him and hugged him in the river, and then he sighed in relief.

"Ion? Are you all right?" Thranduil asked as he rubbed Legolas's golden hair.

"I am, Adar," Legolas looked up pleadingly at his Adar as he answered and then he continued, "Please, show me how to swim. I want to join the fishes, I want to be swim with them."

"Do the same as I do, and soon you will be able to swim along with the fishes, or if you wish, with me." Thranduil guided his elfling.

Thranduil watched his elfling as he swam; he could feel his breath leave his body as Legolas insisted that he all by himself.

Princeling Legolas stared at the same fish that first that had looked at him before he got inside the river, he whispered to him, "Hannon-le, mellon-nin."

Thranduil heard every word that his elfling said, though he simply smiled, and thought, 'If my elfling is happy there is no happier Adar than me, just to see him like this.'

"Ada…" Legolas called.

Thranduil swam over to his elfling, "What is it?"

"Tell the fish to come back, he swam away…" Legolas pleaded his Adar.

 **The End? Or is it?**


End file.
